Linkle
Linkle (リンクル, Rinkuru) is an original character who appears in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Role in Game Linkle has lived a normal life in a small Cucco raising village. Her grandmother told her stories of the Hero of Legend and how they are always reincarnated in dire times. Believing that she is the reincarnation of The Hero, Linkle makes a tunic based on the Hero of Legend for herself. She cherishes her compass pendant, a family treasure given to her by her grandmother. When she hears that Hyrule Castle is in danger, she believes her destiny is calling and departs. She takes the wrong path leading to the castle and has her own adventure while she is lost. Character Information Development Her concept was made during the development of Hyrule Warriors. She was originally conceived to be Link's younger sister, but the idea was scrapped due to Eiji Aonuma not wanting her inclusion to conflict with Wind Waker Link's sister Aryll. After the game's release, sketches of her concept were included in the boxed editions' visual databook and she escalated into popularity within a portion of the Zelda fandom. Despite being incomplete at the time, she was one of the popularly requested characters in the open call for playable candidates posted onto the game's Twitter. When re-pitched to Aonuma with a revised backstory, he approved her. Linkle's finished development aims to please her fans. Former Nintendo localizer Chris Pranger stated on his Twitter that Linkle was the last character he wrote for before leaving Nintendo. He expressed excitement for her debut, adding that he liked writing for her more than he did Lana. Personality Linkle has never-ending optimism and is altruistic. While she can be naive and over-enthusiastic, she would never turn a blind eye to someone in trouble. Quotes :See also: Linkle/Quotes *"Who are you? And WHAT are you wearing? Have you no sense of style?! Ugh!" :"But... these clothes are really important to me. And... the sight of your hair makes me laugh!" ::~~Ghirahim and Linkle Gameplay Crossbows= :X': When Linkle has any arrow meter, she will go into a stance similar to the archery system from earlier ''Warriors titles, and moves around while shooting arrows in rapid-fire straight in front of her, until her meter depletes. The player can control her movements with the control stick. If the meter is empty, she will either strike a pose while singing the treasure chest fanfare and remove her hood, or she will look at her compass and put her hood back on. :'''Y, X': Linkle does a flip kick while jumping, then fires arrows below her, then around herself while airborne, then fires a bomb in front of her after she lands. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle does a fiery spin kick while moving forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle jumps into the air and comes down with a sliding kick. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle launches bombs in four directions around her. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle runs forward while shooting arrows and bombs, then jumps and does a spinning fire kick. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Linkle fires arrows both in front and behind her, fires more shots at enemies behind her, turns around and fires straight ahead, spins around and fires shots all around her, flips forward while firing more arrows, then fires two bombs straight ahead of her. :A': Linkle fires her arrows forward, then at her two sides, then fires a crouching shot in front of her, fires arrows while spinning, then detonates an explosion. :'Focus Spirit + A': Linkle fires a large bomb into the air, then kicks it to make it go off. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Linkle spins on one of her crossbows, then spin kicks rapidly until she causes a fiery explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Linkle's crossbows charge up with red and green energy at their tips, then fires several shots at the enemy. She then does an uppercut kick to launch the target away. Linkle is the only playable character to have a taunt that allows her to toggle between different appearances. She can either take her hood off, or put it on. |-|Boots= DLC only. :X': Linkle stomps her feet on the ground rapidly as if jogging in place, then charges forward with a running knee bash. If the knee bash connects with an enemy officer or named enemy, she will backflip into the air and come down with a diving kick, dealing great damage. :'Y, X''': Linkle pulls out a Cucco and grabs onto it while it lifts her into the air, allowing her to perform an upwards backflip kick, which launches enemies upwards. Once in the air, players can continue this combo by inputting '''Y up to 3 more times, producing 3 additional kicks in midair. Pressing X''' in the air will have Linkle dive to the ground with a forceful kick. Players can choose to perform the additional 3 follow-ups in the air, or skip straight to the dive kick. :'''Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle does a flying forward kick while charging forwards, leading with her left leg. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle does a spinning kick while rising into the air. Players can continue the combo with her aerial follow-up, or just dive back to the ground, or both. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle pulls out a Cucco and hands on to it while it lifts her into the air, allowing her to do an upwards backflip kick to launch enemies upwards. She finishes by charging forward with a large lightning-induced kick. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle summons 2 Cuccos to either side of her, which then proceed to run around in front of her, rounding enemies up into a circle in front. Linkle then does a sidewards spinning kick that explodes when she hits the ground, causing a large lightning explosion. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Linkle roundhouse kicks to the left with her right leg, then repeats with her left leg. She does two swift jumping kicks forward, then 3 flying bird kicks. She leaps into the air with 2 forward flips, and brings her foot hard onto the ground with a forceful axe kick. She then kicks 3 times upward bird kicks, another downward kick, then finishes by doing a flip and diving to the ground leg-first. :A': Linkle rams into enemies backed by two cuccos. :'Focus Spirit + A': Linkle spin kicks six times, then does a jumping kick that leaves generals stunned. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Linkle vaults forward, then has two cuccos stand beside her and they cause a large lightning explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Linkle knees an enemy into the air, then glides using a cucco to kick him/her, then saults off to kick the enemy away. Weapons Crossbows= |-|Boots= DLC only. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Linkle Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Linkle Concept (HWL).png|Polished concept Linkle Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Aryll re-color costume Linkle Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Evil Eagle re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Linkle Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Yeko re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Linkle Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Ravio re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= リンクル プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Crossbows play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters